


一切为了孩子

by POI_Ann



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_Ann/pseuds/POI_Ann
Summary: 梗来自SG的第四季第19集
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 12





	一切为了孩子

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自SG的第四季第19集

当超人出现在莱克斯办公室时，康纳正好出现在电视上。  
  
“告诉我你和康纳说什么了，为什么他忽然接受采访？”  
  
莱克斯慢悠悠倒了杯红酒坐在了他对面：“这不该问你堂姐吗，采访康纳的不是她吗？”  
  
克拉克瞪着他，说不出话来。两个人只能一起看向电视屏幕。  
  
康纳显然很不习惯这样正经的场合，但还是对着镜头露出了大大的笑容。  
  
“天哪，”卡拉笑道，“他们一定会被你的英俊迷倒的，超级男孩。”  
  
“是的，我是超级男孩。”康纳朝着镜头挥了挥手，“我的父亲是人类，爸爸是外星人。”  
  
莱克斯手一抖把红酒洒了出来，克拉克呻吟了一声。  
  
“那你什么时候来到地球的？”卡拉问道，就好像面前的不是她侄子。  
  
“我没有，我是在地球上，这个国家出生的。”  
  
卡拉加重了语气：“所以你既是人类又是外星人？”  
  
康纳笑容灿烂：“是的没错。我的父亲和爸爸的第一次相遇以及初吻是在河堤边。”  
  
莱克斯差点把酒杯扔到电视墙上，克拉克坐立不安不知道该不该看莱克斯。的确是他告诉了康纳这件事，但是拉奥在上，他说的明明是人工呼吸！  
  
卡拉的眼中透出了八卦的光芒，她也对卡尔在地球的过去十分好奇。  
  
“那你是带着祝福出生的吗？”  
  
“不是，”康纳的肩膀垮了下来，“我的爸爸害怕我父亲知道他是外星人所以一直隐瞒他，这让我父亲很生气，所以他们两个现在决裂了，我的父亲开始反感外星人，我跟着我爸爸住，但是我也很想见我父亲。”  
  
莱克斯和克拉克都知道某种程度上他在装可怜，因为和克拉克一起住并不代表着他就见不到莱克斯了，但这副样子显然很容易激起女性观众的同情心和保护欲。  
  
莱克斯这么想着低头给梅茜发了消息，让她全力阻止有人查到康纳的身世。  
  
抬起头来的时候发现克拉克匆忙地移开了视线。  
  
  
  
卡拉同情地握住了康纳的手（这不是装的因为她知道康纳双亲是谁）：“我相信你的父亲能改变态度的——他生气的应该只是你爸爸的隐瞒而不是你爸爸的身世。”  
  
“是的。我也希望国家政策对外星人友好，不要让更多情侣因为这种愚蠢的信任问题分开。因为我真的很想和我父亲和爸爸一起住。”接着他直视镜头，“我是超级男孩，既是外星人也是人类，我还是两个男人的儿子。我与众不同，但是事实上每个人都是这样。我们不必等待新时代的到来，我们就是新时代。”  
  
莱克斯觉得康纳还是遗传了他的一些优点的，比如演讲时的肢体动作和情绪感染力。  
  
节目一结束，莉娜就打电话来了，莱克斯毫不犹豫挂掉了。  
  
他可不想被一个心慈手软的妹妹教育对儿子好一点。  
  
  
  
然后他发现克拉克还没走，在呆呆看着他。  
  
莱克斯警惕地后退了一步。  
  
“我觉得康纳说得有道理，”克拉克讷讷地说。  
  
“他并不是不能见到我，他那么说只是为了引起更大的共鸣，”莱克斯狐疑地盯着克拉克，“你一个记者不会看不出来吧？”  
  
“我是说……康纳说得对，我们应该住一起——或者说结婚？”克拉克踌躇了，“我是不是应该带个戒指来？”  
  
莱克斯默默走到了放氪石枪的抽屉前：“你一定在开玩笑。”  
  
“我没有！”克拉克有些生气，“我是说，现在外星人和人类的确不太友好，不是吗？你想要竞选总统，如果我们结婚，那就是给全世界一个暗示——不对，应该是信号——榜样.......”克拉克语无伦次。  
  
莱克斯的绿眼睛默默凝视着他。  
  
克拉克败下阵来：“好吧。我爱你，莱克斯。和我结婚吧——求你了。”  
  
莱克斯满意地摸了摸外星人的脸颊：“这真的是很糟糕的求婚。”  
  
“你答应了？”克拉克惊喜地看着他。  
  
莱克斯看向手机，上面显示康纳打来了电话。  
  
估计也是知道自己可能会惹怒父亲所以打过来解释的。  
  
莱克斯一边接起电话一边声明：“我只是为了康纳。”  
  
  
  
克拉克开心极了。  
  
他决定回家让玛莎多做几个苹果派。


End file.
